poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dragon Games/The chooseing of teams and captains
This is how the Dragon Games And The choosing of teams and captains goes in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Dragon Games (full movie). are gathered at the Dragon Games arena Milton Grimm: First will be the choosing of two teams and thier captains! Following that, since your dragons are not flegded, you will merely walk your dragons through thier paces. Crowd: groaning Crash Bandicoot: grumbles Collide Bandicoot: But, not to worry, folks. The Evil Queen will today offer a masterclass demostration at dragon riding. Crowd: cheering gives Giles her lucky coin to flip. Giles preforms a coin toss and the Evil Queen's eyes glow, controlling the coin to land in her favor Giles Grimm: Dark wins. Collide Bandicoot: Ok, Evil Queen. You may choose first. Who will you pick. Evil Queen: I choose.... Ryan F-Freeman: Pick me! Evil Queen: Prince Ryan Prime. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes! Score. Thank you. Sci-Ryan: Why did Ryan get picked by Raven's mom, Apple? Apple White: Maybe he wants to help me put my Fairy Tale back on track. Matau T. Monkey: Me too, Apple. If Master Ryan did know Raven's mom, I hope she will do something good instead of trying some tricks to get Raven and Ireland magic boy on her path to become evil. Connor Lacey: You said it, Matau. I think he wants to put Apple's story back on track. Apple White: I guess you are right. Snow White Your turn, Mom. Snow White: I choose Connor Lacey as captain of "light". Connor Lacey: Awesome. Sci-Ryan: Good one, Connor. Milton Grimm: Captains, choose your teams. Ryan F-Freeman: Let's see. I pick... Apple White. Apple White: gasps But no, I should be on my mom's team. Ryan F-Freeman: Let me tell you something, Apple. When Raven's mom is freed from her mirror prison.... Apple White: No! chuckles I mean, yes! I'll be on your team. Connor and Snow White It's just a game. Right? Let's mix it up. Connor Lacey: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Something tells me Apple thinks I am the new her, Raven's mom. Evil Queen: Hardly, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Connor. Who will you pick? Connor Lacey: I pick Darling Charming for this team. Darling Charming: Yes! Matau T. Monkey: You go, girl! Sci-Ryan: This could take a while. Ryan and Connor picked thier teams Milton Grimm: Well done, captains. Now that you've chosen your teams, it's time to... Raven Queen: angerliy Mom! Connor Lacey: Raven! You decided to participate? Raven Queen: Uhh. No, Connor. Mom, did you take Nevermore? Evil Queen: She is fine. Rymona Badwolf: Who is Nevermore? Raven Queen: She's my dragon. Ryan F-Freeman: She, you mean. She is at the Evil Queen's tower balcony where Nevermore is chained over there. But, don't worry. Your mom has taken care of everything. Nevermore: screeching Crowd: gasps Evil Ryan: Oh my gahhh..... Evil Queen: Dragons are meant to be ridden. uses her magic to disintegrate the chains holding Nevermore. She flies off holding onto Nevermore's chain, but she is unable to ride her Faybelle Thorn: Whoa! Whoa! Whoooaaaa! Aaahh!!! screaming Evil Queen casts a spell on Nevermore, hypnotising her to land Faybelle Thorn: Whoa! Ooff! Uugghhhh..... Sci-Ryan: Is she ok? Raven Queen: I think so. Bertram T. Monkey: Oh, that Faybelle did have a ride. Connor Lacey: You better summon a dragon, Sci-Ryan. uses a card to summon Yoshi while the Evil Queen redesigns her skirt to pants and mounts on Nevermore while Bertram mounts on Yoshi Evil Queen: to Faybelle This is all a distraction. Find me Snow's magical mirror. I must have that Booking Glass! Bertram T. Monkey: Take care of my dragon, Connor. I could give Yoshi a test at flying. Hiya! and Yoshi take off to the air Evil Queen: Looks like he would be my partner. Hiya! Evil Queen and Nevermore take off Bertram T. Monkey: Maybe the students would like an in-depth demonstration. Care to join Raven's mom, Apple's mom? Snow White: Oh, I couldn't. It's been ages. Evil Ryan: Come, Mrs. White. I beleave in you. Evil Anna: Go, Snow White! Snow White: Well. If you insist. Got to give the people what they want! Matau T. Monkey: Let me handle this one, Apple's mom. We've got this. takes off her dress and reveals herself to be fully clothed in Dragon armor. Matau mounts Brian the Crocodile while Snow White mounts on Legend and they take off together Blondie Lockes: Oh, this is very hexciting! The Evil Queen and Snow White with thier partners, Matau Hatter and Raven King are giving one spelltacular Crash course in dragon sport. So stop dragon your heels and come watch. Crash Bandicoot: Cool. Category:Connor Lacey Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts